Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren was a Mandalorian human female weapons expert who was active during the reign of Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine around five years before the Battle of Yavin. She was also a graffiti artist who customized her armor and tagged a new symbol every time the crew of the Ghost struck Imperial targets. She was a member of Clan Wren. Behind the Scenes Sabine Wren is a character in the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. Her name was revealed via tie-in material. She is voiced by actress Tiya Sircar.Her surname was first revealed in the 148th issue of the Star Wars Insider magazine.At Celebration Anaheim it was revealed that Wren's appearance will change for Star Wars Rebels Season Two. Changes will included her hair being dyed blue and a new set of armor. Biography Sabine was born on the planet Mandalore in the waning years of the Clone Wars, during a time when Mandalore had fallen into chaos after the collapse of the New Mandalorian government. After the Clone Wars ended, the Empire established a presence on Mandalore and opened an Imperial Academy, which Sabine attended as a cadet. As a youth she believed in the Empire and followed its orders blindly. This would eventually put her at odds with the Imperial establishment there and led to a nightmarish experience when the Empire negatively affected her family, causing her and fellow cadet, Ketsu Onyo to desert the Empire. The two then became bounty hunting partners but later parted on bad terms. By the age of 16, Sabine had joined a rebel cell on the planet Lothal consisting of the Twi'lek captain Hera Syndulla, the former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, the astromech droid C1-10P "Chopper", and the Lasat warrior Garazeb Orrelios. The Lothal rebels operated from the Ghost, a VCX-100 light freighter which had an auxiliary ship called the Phantom.The Lothal rebels regularly raided the Imperials for supplies which they distributed to the needy. While a member of the Lothal rebel band, Sabine took part in numerous such missions. On one such mission, Sabine was tasked with creating a diversion that would allow the Ghost to escape. She infiltrated a TIE/LN starfighter landing platform in Lothal's Capital City and spray-painted graffiti of a violetstarbird onto a TIE fighter wing; her personal brand and the symbol of the rebel group. She was noticed and hunted down by Stormtrooper TK-626, his captain, and four others. She eventually detonated a paint bomb, creating a colorful explosion that left the Stormtroopers stunned and splattered in blue paint, but alive, and strode off into the city amid grateful locals, an event that earned her the nickname "The Artist" among local Stormtroopers.105 Sabine, or an individual closely matching her description, was on Lothal's most-wanted list for wreaking havoc on an Imperial airfield. Later, Sabine took part in an operation to steal Imperial crates alongside Kanan and Zeb. For this, they went to the main square ofCapital City where a group of stormtroopers led by Supply MasterCumberlayne Aresko were transferring several crates containing food and blasters to the Imperial Portal in that city. At a hand signal given by Kanan, Sabine threw a hand grenade at one of the Imperial speeder bikes, throwing the Imperials into disarray. Kanan and Zeb then took advantage of the chaos to ambush the Imperials. In the midst of the chaos however, a young human con artist and street urchin named Ezra Bridger stole a third speeder that was carrying two boxes of blasters. When Sabine saw him approaching, she jumped on his speeder, complimenting his "gutsy moves". After detaching one of the crates, she warned Ezra that Zeb would finish him and disappeared down an alley with the crate.12 Following the heist, she rejoined her fellow crew aboard the Ghost and they fled into space, accompanied by Ezra who had stowed away on the vessel. Sabine manned the forward cannons so that Hera could jump the''Ghost'' into hyperspace. Later, after his presence is revealed, Ezra expresses a new-found fondness towards Sabine, but she does not return his affection. Upon their return to Lothal, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra distributed the stolen food crates among the inhabitants of Tarkintown; many of whom were displaced farmers who had lost their lands and livelihood to the Empire. The Lothal rebels also sold their stolen blasters to theDevaronian crime lord Cikatro Vizago, who had obtained information about the location of an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser ferrying several enslaved Wookiee prisoners.12 Following their return to the Ghost, Sabine briefly chatted with Ezra about her history with the Lothal rebels and how they had become "a family" after losing their original families to the Empire. The conversation was cut short by Zeb's announcement that Kanan had convened a private meeting, regarding their plans to rescue the enslaved Wookiees. However, in the midst of that discussion, Ezra fell through a vent into into their common room, having once again snuck through the ventilation shaft. While Zeb wanted to dump Ezra back on Lothal, Sabine argued that it would be too dangerous since the boy knew too much about their plan already. As a result, they commenced the mission and infiltrated the Gozanti ''by pretending Zeb was a "hairless" Wookiee prisoner.12 Unknown to Wren and her rebel comrades, the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus had set a trap for them. He and several stormtroopers were hiding in the transport compartment, ready to apprehend the rebel boarders. After learning of this deception, Sabine and Chopper disabled the ship's artificial gravity systems for two minutes, which temporarily slowed down Kallus and his stormtroopers. This allowed for the escape to the rebels' freighter of all the rebels except Ezra, who was captured by Kallus and taken aboard his Star Destroyer, the ''Lawbringer. As the Ghost fled into hyperspace, Sabine detonated the explosives she had left behind, destroying the Gozanti cruiser.12 When the Rebels realized that Zeb had left Ezra behind, Hera insisted they rescue him. Zeb refused and Sabine concurred, as she knew the Imperials would be waiting for them. Despite these misgivings, though, Kanan convinced them to rescue the young con artist and they set course for the rescue. By the time they arrived in the Star Destroyer's hangar bay, Ezra had escaped his cell and learnt that the Imperials were transporting the Wookiee slaves to the spice mines of Kessel. During their successful escape from the Star Destroyer, Sabine planted an explosive which damaged the hangar bay, almost killing Agent Kallus.12 Using Ezra's newly-discovered information, the Ghost traveled to Kessel to again attempt rescue of the Wookiees. Upon landing, Wren assisted Kanan and Zeb in attacking the Wookiees' strormtrooper guards while Ezra freed the prisoners. When the troopers threatened to overwhelm the Lothal rebels, Kanan revealed hislightsaber, which confirmed his identity as a Jedi Purge survivor. Sabine, her rebel comrades, and the liberated Wookiee prisoners managed to escape in a shipping container that was ferried by the Ghost. After the newly-freed Wookiees parted company on a Wookiee Auzituck anti-slaver gunship, Sabine and her fellow rebels returned Ezra to Lothal. However, Ezra decided to join their rebel cell after Kanan realized that the boy was Force-sensitive and offered to train him as a Jedi. Since the crew of the Ghost were running low on fuel and supplies, the Lothal rebels decided to accept another order from Vizago to steal a weapons shipment from the spaceport on Garel before it fell into the hands of the Empire. To avoid detection by the Imperials, the rebels split into groups with Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper traveling to Garel on a Star commuter shuttle ST-45 while Hera flew to the planet on the Ghost. While Kanan, Ezra and Chopper sat in the left side of the passenger area, Sabine sat with Zeb behind the seats of the Imperial Minister Maketh Tua and theAqualish arms dealer Amda Wabo on the right side of the ship. After the shuttle had entered into hyperspace, Chopper and Ezra staged an argument. Kanan mentioned the rule against droids in the passenger area to the pilot droid, who ordered Chopper, as well as Tua’s droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, to go to the back of the craft.13 Since Tua and Wabo were no longer able to communicate, Sabine offered her services as a translator, posing as a Level 5 student at the Imperial Academy who was fluent in Aqualish. She asked Wabo where the weapons shipment was held. When Wabo told her that the weapons were located in Bay 7, she deliberately mistranslated this as "Bay 17" in order to mislead Tua. After disembarking, Sabine and her rebel companions headed to Bay 7 where they discovered that the cargo shipment were T-7 ion disruptor rifles, which theImperial Senate had banned because they were able to instantly kill a living being. This discovery distressed her companion Zeb since these weapons had been used in the brutal Imperial pacification of his homeworldLasan.13 Before the rebels could load the contraband weapons onto the Ghost, they were confronted by Minister Tua and several stormtroopers. The Imperials were accompanied by C-3PO and R2-D2, the two droids they had encountered earlier on the shuttle. While Zeb held back the Imperials with his bo-rifle, Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan loaded the T-7 rifles into the Ghost. After escaping the Imperial authorities on Garel, the rebels fled into hyperspace and unwittingly brought C-3PO and R2-D2 along with them. After discovering the presence of the two stowaway droids, Kanan ordered Sabine to place restraining bolts on them. Unknown to Sabine and her companions, the Alderaanian Bail Organa had sent the two droids on a secret mission to prevent the T-7 ion disruptors from falling into the hands of the Empire. Chopper's companions then traveled on the Ghost to Lothal with the intention of selling the ion disruptors and the two stowaway droids to Vizago.13 While traveling to Lothal, Sabine informed her rebel companions that she had learned from Tua and Wabo that the disruptors were only prototypes to be mass-produced on Lothal. After landing on Lothal, R2-D2 explained them that he and his counterpart C-3PO's real mission was to prevent the weapons from getting into Imperial hands. However, C-3PO, mistaking the rebels for criminals, made an emergency call to Kallus' Star Destroyer, revealing the rebels' whereabouts. The Lothal rebels met Vizago at a prearranged location and proceeded to sell their ion disruptors to him. However, this transaction was interrupted by the arrival of Imperial forces led by Agent Kallus. Vizago then fled with half the shipment without paying.13 Although Sabine suggested that they also take flight, Kanan refused to let the weapons end up in Imperial hands and ordered the Mandalorian to destroy them. She wanted to get her explosives, but R2-D2 convinced Sabine to overload the disruptors and fire them at the stormtroopers instead. Meanwhile, Zeb engaged in a one-on-one duel with Kallus. During the battle, R2-D2 and Sabine overloaded the weapons and shoved them into the squad of stormtroopers, killing all of them. The resulting explosion also knocked Zeb off balance, giving Kallus the upper hand. Before he could kill Zeb, Ezra inadvertently Force pushed Kallus, saving the Lasat's life. They hurried back to the Ghost, where Chopper launched the ship and they were able to escape Kallus. The rebels then brought the two droids and the disruptors back to their owner, Senator Organa, who paid the rebels the credits that they desperately needed. While Ezra was running down Zeb in the halls of the ship, he stopped by Sabine's room to offer her some "inspiration" for her artwork although she did not express any interest. After Zeb and Ezra returned from their mission in the Lothal market, they visited Sabine, who decided to take the inspiration offer and made a graffiti of them in their room. Later, Sabine and the crew of the Ghost received a transmission from the dissident Senator Gall Trayvis that the Jedi Master Luminara was still alive but was being imprisoned at the Spire, an Imperial prison on Stygeon Prime. At the urging of Kanan, the rebel band decided to travel to Stygeon Prime and rescue Master Luminara, whom he believed would be a better teacher for Ezra than himself. Unknown to Sabine and the other Lothal rebels, Senator Travis was actually an Imperial double agent who had planted false intelligence to lure them into a trap. Master Luminara was already deceased but the Empire had kept her remains to lure any surviving Jedi into their trap.15 While enroute to Stygeon Prime, Sabine studied the schematics of the Spire. When she explained that the prison was impregnable, Kanan replied that they had never been stopped by impregnable defenses before. Sabine then responded that they had never faced anything as secure as the Spire's defenses. Despite the odds, the rebels continued on their way to Stygeon Prime. Upon arriving, Sabine and the other rebels left Chopper to look after the Ghost in orbit while they descended down to the prison in the Phantom's, the ship's auxiliary vessel. While Hera waited aboard the Phantom, Sabine and the other rebels landed on the prison's landing platform and overpowered four stormtroopers who were guarding the facility's entrance.15 After entering the prison, Sabine accessed a computer and discovered that Luminara was supposedly being held in an isolation cell in the Spire's lower levels, which contradicted the schematics she had consulted on the''Ghost''. After entering a turbolift, Kanan devised a back-up plan and instructed Sabine and Zeb to guard the lift while he and Ezra ventured to Luminara's cell. Upon reaching the lower levels, the rebels encountered two more stormtroopers whom they also knocked out and threw into the lift. While Sabine and Zeb guarded the turbolift, Kanan and Ezra entered Luminara's cell only to discover her corpse. Shortly later, they were attacked and pursued by the Inquisitor, a Force-sensitive agent of the Empire tasked with hunting down and destroyingJedi Purge survivors.15 Meanwhile, Sabine attempted to contact Kanan but discovered that the Empire was jamming their signals. She quickly deduced that they had stumbled into a trap and decided to find another escape route, sensing that the Imperials had sealed off their old escape route. As part of their new escape plan, Sabine and Zeb placed a detonator on their hijacked lift and sent it back up to the upper levels along with the two stormtroopers they had incapacitated earlier. Several stormtroopers who were waiting for the turbolift upstairs were caught in the explosion. Sabine and Zeb also disabled the two remaining lifts in order to slow down the Imperial reinforcements. While fleeing through the Spire prison complex, Sabine and Zeb encountered Kanan and Ezra, who were fleeing the Inquisitor. After dodging several closing blast doors, the four rebels entered an empty hangar bay.15 While the Inquisitor was temporarily held at bay by a blast door, Kanan and Ezra used the Force to open the hangar bay's outer doors. However, the rebels encountered numerous stormtroopers and parked TIE fighters waiting for them on the other side. During the ensuing blaster skirmish, Sabine and the other rebels used their last detonator to kill some of the soldiers. Shortly later, Hera arrived in the Phantom accompanied by a large swarm of tibidees, flying beasts which proceeded to overwhelm the stormtroopers. With the Inquistor and his troops preoccupied, Sabine and her rebel comrades managed to escape into hyperspace.15 Later, Sabine along with Zeb and Chopper kept a watch over Ezra while he infiltrated Lothal's Academy for Young Imperials in order to steal a decoder containing the location of a powerful kyber crystal. While Chopper infiltrated the Academy disguised as an Imperial astromech droid, Sabine and Zeb waited outside the Academy to evacuate Ezra once he had accomplished his mission. The mission to longer than expected due to the high level of security at the Imperial Academy but Ezra managed to secure one more day from his rebel colleagues. With the assistance of fellow Cadet Zare Leonis, Ezra succeeded in stealing the decoder from Agent Kallus' office. As planned, Ezra passed the device to Chopper who then gave it to Sabine and Zeb. Sabine transmitted the coordinates of the kyber crystal to Kanan and Hera, who managed to intercept and destroy an Imperial convoy transporting the crystal.16 After the rebels had finished using the decoder, Sabine made arrangements to pass it to Leonis' girlfriend Merei Spanjaf, who needed it to hack into the Imperial data network to find Zare's sister Dhara Leonis.17 However, their plans to evacuate Ezra were delayed when Ezra and Zare discovered that another cadet Jai Kell had shown an affinity for the Force and attracted the attention of the Inquisitor. After convincing Jai to escape with them, Ezra convinced Sabine and the other rebels to stage a diversionary attack on the Academy the following day. As planned, Sabine and her companions attacked the academy, allowing Ezra and Jai Kell to escape using an AT-DP. After breaching the Academy's fortifications, the rebels escaped back to the Ghost on a landspeeder. Hera made arrangements for Kell and mother to go into hiding.16 However, Zare opted to stay behind in order to discover the whereabouts of his sister Dhara, who had been abducted by the Inquisitor for a secret Imperial project called Project Harvester. Later, Sabine along with Hera and Ezra participated in a mission provided by Fulcrum, Hera's secret contact and a key leader of the underground Rebel network. During the course of their mission, their shuttle, the''Phantom'', was attacked by several TIE fighters. This narrow brush with death led Sabine to question Fulcrum's reliability and to ask Hera to reveal her source. Wanting to protect her knowledge of the Rebel network from the Empire, Hera refused to disclose this information and told Sabine that she already knew all that she had to know. Unsatisfied with Hera's answers, Sabine insisted on accompanying Hera on a supply run to Fort Anaxes, an abandoned asteroid base used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Wanting to resolve this conflict peacefully, Hera obliged and the two women departed on the Phantom for Fort Anaxes.4 Unknown to them, Ezra and Zeb had failed to fix a leak in the Phantom's fuel line. This would have serious ramifications for Sabine and Hera. Unaware of this problem, Hera and Sabine departed in the Phantom. During their journey, Sabine asked more probing questions which Hera tactfully dodged. However, Sabine was not fooled and persisted with her questioning. At that point, Fulcrum contacted Hera to inform her that their supplies had been unloaded and were waiting for them on Fort Anaxes. When Sabine proceeded to mouth off to the contact, Hera was forced to break off communications. Upon their arrival, they discovered that Fulcrum had already fled their rendezvous point. However, Hera found a small symbol left by Fulcrum on one of the supply crates which she promptly hid from Sabine.4 After arriving at Fort Anaxes, Sabine asked Hera to confirm that she and Kanan trusted her. With the fight against the Empire escalating, Sabine explained that she needed to know more about Fulcrum in order to know that her struggle was not in vain. She recalled that during her time at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, she was a blind follower of the Empire but that it had ended up being a nightmare. Hera understood Sabine's concerns and assured the younger woman that she trusted her. However, she explained to Sabine that could not disclose all that she knew about the wider Rebellion to avoid that information falling into the hands of the Empire. Unlike Sabine, Hera knew that their cell was part of a wider Rebel network. Finally, she asked Sabine to have faith in her and Kanan.4 While they were loading the supplies onto the Phantom, Sabine and Hera were attacked by a pack of fyrnocks, deadly silicon-based lifeforms which had driven the Republic personnel from the asteroid base. While attempting to flee, they discovered that the Phantom's fuel tank was faulty. Hera also contacted their crew mates on the Ghost for help. After discovering that the fyrnocks could not withstand sunlight, the two women devised a plan to use Rhydonium explosives to kill the creatures. However, they quickly ran out of explosives. When it seemed that they would be devoured by fyrnocks, the crew of the Ghost ''came and rescued them. Once safely aboard the ''Ghost, Hera assured Sabine that she trusted her even more as a result of their adventure at Fort Anaxes. In return, Hera then asked Sabine if she could trust her and promised the Mandalorian girl that she would eventually understand the cause they were fighting for. Sabine agreed and promised that she would try.4 On Empire Day, Sabine and her rebel companions visitedOld Jho's Pit Stop, a cantina in Lothal's Capital City that was a popular haunt for spacers. Around that time, theRodian Tseebo, who worked for the Imperial Information Office had gone missing prompting the Imperial authorities had launched a manhunt. Sabine was present at the cantina when three TIE fighter pilots visited the building and briefly accosted a Rodian customer, whom they later released after determining that he was not Tseebo. Later that day, the crew of the Ghost decided to sabotage the Empire Day celebrations in Capital City by blowing up a prototype TIE Advanced v1 starfighter. While Sabine and and Zeb distracted the crowd and Imperial personnel by throwing fireworks into the sky, Kanan planted a detonator on the TIE Advanced fighter.18 After destroying the TIE Advanced fighter, Sabine and the other rebels fled into a ventilation shaft which led them to Ezra's former family home. While hiding in Ezra's former home, the rebels discovered the hidden Tseebo, who had known Ezra's parents Ephraim and Mira Bridger and had decided to defect from the Empire. Sabine noted that Tseebo was wearing an AJ^6 cybernetic implant which sacrificed his personality for productivity, resulting in erratic behaviour. After examining Tseebo's cybernetic implant, Sabine learnt that it carried invaluable information on the Empire's military secrets and five-year plan for Lothal. Realizing his value to the Rebellion, the crew of the Ghost agreed to smuggle him offworld. However, Ezra was unhappy to meet Tseebo again since he blamed the Rodian for causing the deaths of his parents.18 Before leaving the house, Sabine took a holodisk from Ezra's room. The rebels then hijacked an Imperial troop transport with Sabine knocking out the driver while Kanan shot his stormtrooper companion. Sabine drove the heavily-armored transport through a military blockade and managed to reach the highway. However, they were pursued by several Imperial speeder bikers and another troop transport helmed by their perennial foe, Agent Kallus. After fighting off their Imperial pursuers, they were evacuated by the Ghost and fled into space.18 The''Ghost'' was then pursued by several TIE fighters led by the Inquisitor. While the rebels managed to make a jump into hyperspace, the Inquisitor still managed to attach an XX-23 S-thread tracker onto the Ghost's''auxiliary vehicle, the ''Phantom.19 Following their escape from Lothal, Sabine and the other crew stayed aboard the Ghost with Tseebo while Ezra and Kanan departed on the Phantom for the asteroid base of Fort Anaxes to lure the Inquistor away from the''Ghost''. Before Ezra left for Fort Anaxes, Sabine tried to convince him to talk to Tseebo about his parents. However, Ezra still harbored resentment towards Tseebo and declined. After the Ghost exiting hyperspace, Sabine and Zeb stayed onboard while Hera and Tseebo boarded an Alderaanian blockade runner that took him into hiding. After Ezra and Kanan returned from Fort Anaxes, Sabine gave Ezra the holodisk she had salvaged from his home as a belated birthday present. It contained a hologram of a much younger Ezra and his parents. This lifted Ezra's spirits and helped him to make peace with the loss of his parents.19 Following Ezra's successful Jedi trials, Sabine and the other crew were present when the young Padawan presented hisnew lightsaber.20 Eventually, the rebels found themselves short on cash yet again. In a bid to make money for the crew, Garrazeb Orrelios participated in a Sabacc card game at Old Jho's Pit Stop, playing against the Rodian Tsoklo and a human entrepreneur named Lando Calrissian. Believing that he had a winning hand, Zeb decided to bet Chopper. Calrissian, however, presented an Idiot's Array hand, and won the pot. When Zeb returned to the Ghost without Chopper, Wren was quick to question the droid's whereabouts, only to see Chopper and Calrissian enter the ship behind the Lasat. As it turned out, Calrissian had a job for the crew of the''Ghost'', and agreed to pay them and return Chopper if they agreed to work for him. Although Syndulla was furious over the arrangement, she nonetheless agreed to the offer.21 Their job was to smuggle cargo past the Imperial bloackade and then rendezvous with the crime lordAzmorigan in order to conduct a trade for mining equipment. On the way to Azmorigan's ship, Calrissian acquainted himself with the crew, flirting with both Wren and Syndulla. Upon spotting some of Wren's art painted inside the ship, Calrissian briefly discussed it with Wren, and mentioned his familiarity with the artistJanyor of Bith, who happened to be one of Wren's favorite artists. Wren, happy that her art was both appreciated and understood for a change—as Bridger had claimed that while he appreciated her art, he didn't understand it—offered to show Calrissian more of her art.21 Eventually the Ghost arrived at Azmorigan's freighter, Merchant One. Calrissian, Syndulla, and Jarrus went aboard, while the remainder of the crew stayed on the Ghost. Azmorigan handed Calrissian his equipment, but demanded to know what the smuggler had to trade. Calrissian offered Syndulla as a slave—quietly inferring that the act was part of a plan—and the crime lord accepted the offer. Returning to the Ghost, Wren again questioned the whereabouts of another missing crew member. Calrissian assured Wren and the other rebels that Syndulla would return shortly. His equipment was later revealed to be a living puffer pig, a creature that could sniff out various kinds of minerals. A little later, Syndulla escaped Merchant One via an escape pod and returned to the Ghost.21 Calrissian owned a plot of land on Lothal, which he had acquired from Azmorigan through Cikatro Vizago, and planned to return there. While navigating the Imperial blockade above Lothal, Orrelios inadvertently frightened the puffer pig, causing it to expand to more than three times its normal size, blocking a hallway and cutting off the cockpit from the rest of the ship. Jarrus, Orrelios, and Bridger were trapped on the cockpit side of the pig. Calrissian began talking to Wren again, which upsets Bridger. In attempt to deliver a piece of his mind to the smooth talking smuggler, Bridger tried to climb over the pig, which only caused the animal to expand further. This sudden expansion caught Orrelios off-guard, and sent him back onto a control panel that disabled the''Ghost's signature modulator, which had kept them anonymous in the eyes of the observing Imperials. With their cover blown, Jarrus maneuvered through a wave of TIE fighters and turbo laser fire. He was eventually ale to lose the fighters in Lothal's atmosphere, and landed near Calrissian's compound. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Azmorigan and his henchmen, whom had figuredout that Calrissian would head off to the land that Vizago had originally sold to the smuggler. Azmorigan demanded the return of the puffer pig and Syndulla, the ''Ghost and the rest of its crew, and the death of Calrissian. After some negotiating, the crime lord instead settled on simply taking Calrissian's life. Although Jarrus and Birdger—who disliked Calrissian due to his constant flirting with Syndulla and Wren—agreed, Syndulla stepped in and denied Azmorigan anything. His patience worn out, Azmorigan and his men opened fire on the Lothal rebels. Wren shot one of the henchmen, while two more were knocked out when the re-expanded puffer pig bounced into them. Another henchman was shot by Calrissian. Moving fast, Wren ascended to the roof of the compound's house and held the two remaining henchmen at gunpoint.21 Meanwhile, Azmorigan snuck behind Orrelios and forced the Lasat to drop his weapon. Azmorigan threatened to kill Orrelios if they did not surrender Calrissian to him. Chopper, however, had gotten aboard the Ghost and manned one of the gun turrets. The droid fired at Azmorigan's feet, throwing both the crime boss and Orrelios to the ground. Azmorigan was now at the mercy of the rebels. In exchange for sparing their lives, Syndulla ordered Azmorigan and his remaining men to leave Calrissian's compound. Azmorigan quickly agreed to the offer and left, while Wren fired at the henchmen's feet to get them moving. As the crew prepared to leave, Bridger confronted Wren and affirmed that he had always appreciated her. Once they got back on the Ghost, the crew noticed that Chopper had stolen several fuel canisters from Calrissian. Wren congratulated Chopper on playing Calrissian for a fool, and they left Calrissian's land. The smuggler waved them off, telling his puffer pig that he actually knew that Chopper had taken the fuel, and considered it to be his payment to the rebels. Later, Sabine along with Zeb and Chopper took part in one of Ezra's Jedi training sessions. Kanan was teaching Ezra the technique known as Form V which involved Ezra using his lightsaber to deflect blaster stun shots from Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper towards an assigned target: a stormtrooper helmet set on a rock. During the training exercise, Ezra experienced a vision of them fighting alongside the outspoken dissident Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis, whose transmissions had helped boost the Lothal rebels' morale. Following the training session, the crew of the Ghost intercepted a transmission from the Senator praising the Lothal rebels and telling them to meet at the Old Republic Senate Building on Lothal. Unknown to the Lothal rebels, this meeting was an operation set by Agent Kallus to trap them and Senator Travyis was actually working for the Empire.22 After Ezra learnt about the Imperial operation from his cadet friend Zare Leonis, the Lothal rebels decided to sneak into the building through the sewers in order to warn Senator Trayvis. While Chopper guarded the manhole, Sabine and the other rebels entered the sewers. After entering the Senate Building, the rebel band split up, with Zeb and Sabine going one way, and Ezra, Kanan, and Hera going the other way. Ezra, Kanan, and Hera managed to meet Senator Trayvis but were quickly surrounded by Agent Kallus and several stormtroopers. However, Sabine and Zeb dropped smoke grenades which enabled the rebels to escape with Senator Trayvis. To evade their Imperial pursuers, they fled down the sewers and split into two groups. Sabine traveled with Zeb and Kanan while Ezra and Hera accompanied the fugitive senator. Senator Trayvis then revealed his true loyalties and attempted to kill Ezra and Hera. However, he was quickly overpowered by Hera. Sabine and her rebel comrades then managed to exit the sewers after Kanan used the Force to temporarily stop a large circular fan. After reuniting with Chopper at the manhole, they fled back to the Ghost. The Lothal rebels' activities on Lothal eventually attracted the attention ofGrand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who decided to implement a final solution to the rebel problem there. Following their encounter with Senator Trayvis, Sabine participated in Kanan's plan to take control of the Empire's main communications tower on Lothal. The rebels wanted to transmit a broadcast in order to counter Imperial propaganda depicting them in a negative light. As part of the plan, Sabine and Zeb drove their speeder bikes past the stormtroopers and took control of the anti-aircraft guns there. While Sabine distracted the Imperial stormtroopers there by ramming her speeder bike into a gun turret, Zeb hijacked another gun turret and destroyed the third remaining gun turret. Sabine and Zeb's actions enabled Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper to enter the communications tower. Chopper then proceeded to upload a data spike into the tower's central computer which would allow Kanan to broadcast his message to the galaxy. Unknown to the Lothal rebels, Tarkin and Agent Kallus had planned to trap them in the communications tower.23 Before Kanan could begin his broadcast, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor entered the tower complex with a force of three police gunships and two Imperial troop transports. Zeb managed to shoot down one of the gunships but was unable to stop the Imperial counter-attack. While Kanan held back the Imperials, Sabine and the other rebels fled up the turbolift to the tower's summit to await their getaway transport, the Phantom, which was being piloted by Hera. The rebels were cornered by a second police gunship but Sabine destroyed it with a grenade. She and the other rebels then escaped aboard the Phantom and fled into space. However, they were unable to rescue Kanan who was captured by the Imperials. Despite Kanan's capture, Ezra still managed to broadcast a message to Lothal and the surrounding systems before the tower was destroyed by Tarkin, who then blamed the rebels for destroying the tower.23 Sabine and the other rebels were greatly distressed by Kanan's capture and were unhappy with Fulcrum and Hera's orders that they sacrifice Kanan to avoid exposing the other rebel cells to the Imperial authorities. In their desperation, they hijacked an AT-DP walker in an attempt to access the Imperial network and find Kanan. However, their mission proved futile since the destruction of the communications tower had destroyed the Imperial communications network.24 Later, Sabine along with Zeb and Chopper assisted Ezra's second plan to rescue Kanan. Their plan involved "borrowing" the Phantom, the Ghost's auxiliary vessel, and visiting the Devaronian crime lord Vizago with the hope of finding a lead on Kanan's whereabouts. While Vizago could not provide them with any information about Kanan, he revealed that the Imperials were using courier droids to transport secure information due to the communication tower's destruction.23 With Hera's approval, Ezra concocted a plan that involved disguising Chopper as an Imperial communication droid and using him to infiltrate an Imperial computer. Sabine and Zeb contributed to this plan by ambushing a squad of stormtroopers and kidnapping the courier droid 264 so that Chopper could take his place. After Chopper had finished downloading files from an Imperial communications ship above Lothal, Sabine and the other rebel crew rescued him by launching a feint attack on the Imperial starship and extracting Chopper. Due to this mission, the rebels discovered that Kanan was aboard Grand Moff Tarkin's Star Destroyer, the''Sovereign'', but that the vessel was scheduled to depart for the Mustafar system soon. Later, Zeb and his comrades stole an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser and used it to travel to the Mustafar system. They hid the Ghost on Lothal to avoid attracting the attention of the Imperials since the freighter had become familiar to Imperial authorities. After Ezra sensed that Kanan was on Tarkin's Star Destroyer Sovereign, the Lothal rebels pretended to transit several TIE fighters to the Star Destroyers. After Sabine had used their stolen TIE fighter to disable the ship's technological systems, she and her rebel comrades boarded the Sovereign and fought several stormtrooper reinforcements. Their distraction enabled Ezra to free Kanan and together the two defeated the Inquisitor. During their duel, the Inquisitor's lightsaber fell into the ship's hyperdrive energy conduit, which created an explosion that destroyed the Star Destroyer. Sabine and her rebel comrades managed to escape the derelict vessel but were pursued by a swarm of Imperial TIE fighters. However, they were then rescued by Chopper and the mysterious rebel leader Fulcrum, who marshaled a small force of rebel starships including the Ghost to destroy the TIE fighters. Later, Sabine and her companions discovered that Fulcrum was the pseudonym for the Jedi Clone Wars veteran Ahsoka Tano, who had become a key resistance leader in the growing rebellion. Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra participated in a mission to rescue Zare Leonis, a cadet at the Lothal Imperial Academy who had befriended Ezra during an earlier mission to steal a decoder from Agent Kallus. Earlier, the crew of the Ghost had picked up Zare's girlfriend Merei Spanjaf, her parents Gandr and Jessa, Leonis' parents Leo and Tepha, and their nanny droid Auntie Nags at the edge of the Garel system as part of an arrangement with the Ithoriantavern keeper Old Jho to deliver them into hiding. After Merei discovered that Zare had been exposed as a traitor and was facing trial, she successfully convinced Sabine and her two rebel companions to help rescue Leonis.25 Without seeking Hera Syndulla's permission, Sabine and her companions traveled with Merei and Jessa to the planet Arkanis. They landed on the roof of Area Null, a secret Imperial facility that was connected to the Arkanis Imperial Academy. Making there way downstairs, Sabine and her companions encountered Zare and another prisoner named Beck Ollet, who had already managed to free themselves and were planning to rescue Zare's sister Dhara, who was also held in Area Null. Sabine and Zeb took Jessa down to the main computer node to lock Imperial reinforcements out of the facility and the elevators. Sabine instructed Merei to slice into Area Null's network and find Dhara. Sabine and her companions' rescue mission was a success and they managed to escape back to Garel before Imperial TIE fighters arrived. There, they reunited both Zare and Dhara with their parents.25 Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra participated in a mission to rescue Zare Leonis, a cadet at the Lothal Imperial Academy who had befriended Ezra during an earlier mission to steal adecoder from Agent Kallus. Earlier, the crew of the Ghost had picked up Zare's girlfriend Merei Spanjaf, her parents Gandr and Jessa, Leonis' parents Leo and Tepha, and their nanny droid Auntie Nags at the edge of the Garel system as part of an arrangement with the Ithorian tavern keeper Old Jho to deliver them into hiding. After Merei discovered that Zare had been exposed as a traitor and was facing trial, she successfully convinced Sabine and her two rebel companions to help rescue Leonis.25 Without seeking Hera Syndulla's permission, Sabine and her companions traveled with Merei and Jessa to the planet Arkanis. They landed on the roof of Area Null, a secret Imperial facility that was connected to the Arkanis Imperial Academy. Making there way downstairs, Sabine and her companions encountered Zare and another prisoner named Beck Ollet, who had already managed to free themselves and were planning to rescue Zare's sister Dhara, who was also held in Area Null. Sabine and Zeb took Jessa down to the main computer node to lock Imperial reinforcements out of the facility and the elevators. Sabine instructed Merei to slice into Area Null's network and find Dhara. Sabine and her companions' rescue mission was a success and they managed to escape back to Garel before Imperial TIE fighters arrived. There, they reunited both Zare and Dhara with their parents. Rebel On the planet [[Lothal], Sabine was sent into a TIE Fighter depot, in an attempt to make a diversion for the Ghost. Once inside, Sabine vandalized a TIE Fighter, by painting rebel graffiti onto its wing. This drew the attention of some Stormtroopers nearby, who ordered Sabine to stand down. She managed to escape, and began toying with them. The Stormtroopers eventually reported Sabine to their unit, who began to search the perimeter. The Stormtroopers then followed a strange noise, which turned out to be a bomb, rigged onto a TIE Fighter, which then exploded. The troopers were hit by the blast, rendering most of them wounded, covered in paint, but alive. After taking a moment to admire her colorful explosion, Sabine strode off into the city. Facts #She can smell Ezra. #She is a Level 5 Imperal Academy Student. Screenshots 26sabine.PNG 42-0.PNG 43-0.PNG 44-0.PNG 45-0.PNG 46-0.PNG 47-0.PNG 49-0.PNG 52-1.PNG 49-1.PNG 48-1.PNG 1sabine.PNG 75shut.PNG 68RESCUE.PNG 67sabine.PNG 66sabine.PNG 65sabine.PNG 64sbine.PNG 63ass-0.PNG 61sabine.PNG 62sabineaas.PNG 60sabine.PNG 59scout.PNG 58hera.PNG 44-1459446157.PNG 43-1459446157.PNG 42-1459446157.PNG 41-1459446156.PNG 40-1459446156.PNG 39-3.PNG 38-1459446156.PNG 37-1459446156.PNG 36-1459446155.PNG 27-1459446154.PNG 26-1459446154.PNG 22-1459446153.PNG 21-1459446152.PNG 20-1459446152.PNG 19-1459446152.PNG 53-1459890000.PNG 52-1459890000.PNG 51-1459889999.PNG 50-1459889999.PNG 48-1459889999.PNG 47-1459889999.PNG 46-1459889998.PNG 45-1459889998.PNG 39-1482694737.PNG 9s.png 76-1484621272.PNG 77-1484621271.PNG 60-1484621258.PNG 59-1484621258.PNG 58-1484621244.PNG 113-1485202926.PNG 111-1485202914.PNG 112-1485202914.PNG 110-1485202902.PNG 109-1485202902.PNG 108-1485202889.PNG 107-1485202889.PNG 106-1485202871.PNG 105-1485202871.PNG 104-1485202849.PNG 103-1485202849.PNG 102-1485202838.PNG 101-1485202838.PNG 100-1485202826.PNG 99-1485202826.PNG 98-1485202815.PNG 97-1485202815.PNG 96-1485202799.PNG 95-1485202799.PNG 94-1485202788.PNG 93-1485202788.PNG 92-1485202777.PNG 91-1485202769.PNG 90-1485202769.PNG 88-1485202757.PNG 89-1485202712.PNG 86-1485202699.PNG 85-1485202687.PNG 82-1485202674.PNG 80-1485202664.PNG 81-1485202603.PNG 79-1485202591.PNG 78-1485202591.PNG 77-1485202579.PNG 15-1485667719.PNG 14-1485667712.PNG 13-1485667704.PNG 12-1485667696.PNG 11-1485667689.PNG 10-1485667682.PNG 9-1485667673.PNG 8-1485667666.PNG 7-1485667658.PNG 6-1485667648.PNG 5-1485667633.PNG 4-1485667625.PNG 3-1485667618.PNG 2-1485667611.PNG 1-1485667603.PNG 44-1488345001.PNG 43-1488345000.PNG 40-1488344974.PNG 39-1488344949.PNG 27-1488344925.PNG 20-1488344873.PNG 17-1488344857.PNG 11-1488344857.PNG 10-1488344832.PNG 9-1488344832.PNG 5-1488344802.PNG 4-1488344802.PNG 1-1488344788.PNG 42-1488344633.PNG 41-1488344633.PNG 38-1488344560.PNG 37-1488344560.PNG 22-1488344538.PNG 21-1488344538.PNG 16-1488344505.PNG 12-1488344505.PNG 48-1488344307.PNG 47-1488344290.PNG 46-1488344290.PNG 45-1488344277.PNG 49-1488340053.PNG 8-1488339961.PNG 6-1488339824.PNG 7-1488339790.PNG 3-1488339769.PNG 2-1488339754.PNG 36-1488339455.PNG 35-1488339455.PNG 34-1488339429.PNG 33-1488339428.PNG 32-1488339404.PNG 31-1488339404.PNG 30-1488339381.PNG 29-1488339381.PNG 28-1488339364.PNG 26-1488339350.PNG 25-1488339327.PNG 24-1488339308.PNG 23-1488339293.PNG 18-1488339204.PNG Sabine1 (31).PNG Sabine1 (30).PNG Sabine1 (29).PNG Sabine1 (28).PNG Sabine1 (27).PNG Sabine1 (26).PNG Sabine1 (25).PNG Sabine1 (24).PNG Sabine1 (23).PNG Sabine1 (22).PNG Sabine1 (21).PNG Sabine1 (20).PNG Sabine1 (18).PNG Sabine1 (17).PNG Sabine1 (16).PNG Sabine1 (15).PNG Sabine1 (14).PNG Sabine1 (13).PNG Sabine1 (12).PNG Sabine1 (11).PNG Sabine1 (10).PNG Sabine1 (9).PNG Sabine1 (8).PNG Sabine1 (7).PNG Sabine1 (6).PNG Sabine1 (5).PNG Sabine1 (4).PNG Sabine1 (3).PNG Sabine1 (2).PNG Herasyndulla11 (7).PNG Herasyndulla11 (6).PNG Herasyndulla11 (3).PNG Herasyndulla11 (2).PNG SabineandLeia00461 (47).png SabineandLeia00461 (46).png SabineandLeia00461 (45).png SabineandLeia00461 (44).png SabineandLeia00461 (36).png SabineandLeia00461 (35).png SabineandLeia00461 (31).png SabineandLeia00461 (30).png SabineandLeia00461 (29).png SabineandLeia00461 (28).png SabineandLeia00461 (27).png SabineandLeia00461 (26).png SabineandLeia00461 (25).png SabineandLeia00461 (23).png SabineandLeia00461 (22).png SabineandLeia00461 (21).png SabineandLeia00461 (20).png SabineandLeia00461 (19).png SabineandLeia00461 (18).png SabineandLeia00461 (17).png SabineandLeia00461 (16).png SabineandLeia00461 (15).png SabineandLeia00461 (14).png SabineandLeia00461 (13).png SabineandLeia00461 (12).png SabineandLeia00461 (10).png SabineandLeia00461 (9).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (1).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (2).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (3).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (4).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (5).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (6).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (7).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (8).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (9).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (10).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (11).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (12).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (13).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (15).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (17).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (19).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (21).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (23).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (25).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (29).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (30).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (31).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (32).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (33).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (36).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (37).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (38).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (39).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (40).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (41).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (42).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (43).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (45).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (47).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (49).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (50).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (51).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (52).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (53).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (54).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (55).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (56).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (57).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (58).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (59).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (61).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (67).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (68).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (69).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (70).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (71).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (72).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (73).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (74).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (75).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (76).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (77).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (78).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (79).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (80).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (81).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (82).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (83).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (84).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (85).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (86).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (87).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (88).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (89).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (90).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (91).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (92).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (93).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (94).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (96).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (97).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (98).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (99).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (120).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (121).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (122).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (123).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (124).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (125).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (126).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (127).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (128).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (129).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (130).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (131).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (141).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (142).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (143).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (144).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (145).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (146).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (147).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (148).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (149).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (151).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (153).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (155).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (157).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (159).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (161).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (162).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (163).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (174).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (176).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (178).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (179).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (180).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (181).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (182).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (183).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (184).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (185).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (186).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (187).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (188).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (189).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (190).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (191).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (192).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (193).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (194).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (195).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (196).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (197).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (198).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (199).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (200).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (211).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (212).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (213).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (214).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (215).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (216).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (217).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (218).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (219).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (240).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (241).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (242).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (243).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (244).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (245).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (246).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (247).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (248).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (249).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (250).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (251).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (252).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (253).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (254).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (255).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (256).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (259).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (260).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (268).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (269).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (270).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (271).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (272).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (273).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (274).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (275).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (276).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (277).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (279).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (280).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (281).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (282).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (283).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (284).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (286).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (296).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (297).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (298).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (299).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (300).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (301).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (302).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (303).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (304).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (305).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (306).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (307).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (308).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (309).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (310).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (311).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (312).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (313).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (314).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (315).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (316).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (317).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (320).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (326).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (327).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (328).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (330).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (331).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (336).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (337).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (338).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (339).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (340).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (341).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (342).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (343).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (344).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (345).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (346).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (347).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (348).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (349).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (350).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (351).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (352).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (353).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (354).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (355).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (356).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (357).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (358).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (359).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (360).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (361).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (362).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (363).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (364).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (365).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (366).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (367).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (368).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (369).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (370).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (371).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (372).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (373).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (374).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (375).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (378).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (379).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (381).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (382).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (383).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (386).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (388).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (390).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (392).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (398).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (403).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (404).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (405).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (407).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (408).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (409).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (410).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (411).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (414).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (415).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (416).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (417).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (425).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (426).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (427).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (428).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (429).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (430).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (431).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (433).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (435).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (448).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (449).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (450).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (455).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (456).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (457).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (458).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (459).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (460).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (461).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (462).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (463).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (464).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (465).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (466).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (467).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (468).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (469).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (470).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (471).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (472).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (473).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (474).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (475).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (476).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (477).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (478).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (479).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (480).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (481).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (482).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (483).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (484).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (485).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (486).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (487).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (488).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (489).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (490).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (491).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (492).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (493).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (494).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (495).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (496).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (497).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (498).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (499).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (500).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (501).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (502).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (503).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (504).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (505).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (506).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (507).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (508).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (509).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (510).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (511).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (512).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (513).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (514).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (515).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (516).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (517).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (518).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (519).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (520).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (521).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (522).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (523).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (524).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (525).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (526).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (527).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (528).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (529).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (530).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (531).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (532).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (533).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (534).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (535).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (536).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (537).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (538).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (539).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (540).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (541).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (542).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (543).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (544).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (545).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (546).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (547).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (548).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (549).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (550).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (551).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (552).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (553).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (554).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (555).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (556).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (557).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (558).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (559).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (560).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (561).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (562).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (563).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (564).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (565).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (566).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (567).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (568).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (569).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (570).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (571).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (572).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (573).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (574).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (575).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (576).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (577).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (578).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (579).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (580).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (581).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (582).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (583).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (584).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (585).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (586).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (587).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (588).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (589).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (590).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (591).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (592).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (593).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (594).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (595).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (596).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (597).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (598).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (599).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (600).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (601).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (602).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (603).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (604).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (605).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (606).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (607).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (608).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (609).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (610).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (611).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (612).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (613).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (614).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (615).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (616).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (617).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (618).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (619).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (620).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (621).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (622).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (623).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (624).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (625).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (626).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (627).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (628).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (629).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (630).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (631).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (632).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (633).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (634).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (635).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (636).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (637).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (643).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (644).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (645).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (646).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (647).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (648).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (649).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (650).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (651).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (652).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (653).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (654).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (655).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (656).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (657).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (658).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (659).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (660).png Scene2f2126.png Scene21451Sabine (1).png Scene21451Sabine (2).png Scene21451Sabine (3).png Scene21451Sabine (4).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (150).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (152).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (154).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (156).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (158).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (160).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (164).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (165).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (166).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (167).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (168).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (169).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (170).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (171).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (172).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (173).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (175).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (177).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (220).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (221).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (222).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (223).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (224).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (225).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (226).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (227).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (228).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (229).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (230).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (231).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (232).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (233).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (234).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (235).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (236).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (237).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (238).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (239).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (278).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (288).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (290).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (291).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (318).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (319).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (321).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (322).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (323).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (324).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (325).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (329).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (332).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (333).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (334).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (335).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (384).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (385).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (387).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (389).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (391).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (393).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (394).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (395).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (396).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (397).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (399).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (400).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (401).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (402).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (406).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (412).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (413).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (418).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (419).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (421).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (422).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (423).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (424).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (432).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (434).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (107).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (108).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (109).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (110).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (111).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (112).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (113).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (114).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (115).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (116).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (117).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (139).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (140).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (285).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (287).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (289).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (442).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (441).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (440).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (438).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (437).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (436).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (420).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (66).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (65).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (64).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (63).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (62).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (60).png CC3D3990-08BF-4035-A1FD-75F87567559F.jpeg Accidental Allies 115.jpg Accidental Allies 116.jpg Accidental Allies 117.jpg Accidental Allies 118.jpg Accidental Allies 119.jpg Accidental Allies 120.jpg Accidental Allies 121.jpg Accidental Allies 125.jpg Accidental Allies 126.jpg Accidental Allies 127.jpg Accidental Allies 139.jpg Accidental Allies 140.jpg Accidental Allies 141.jpg Accidental Allies 142.jpg Accidental Allies 146.jpg Accidental Allies 147.jpg Accidental Allies 148.jpg Accidental Allies 149.jpg Accidental Allies 155.jpg Accidental Allies 156.jpg Accidental Allies 165.jpg Accidental Allies 166.jpg Accidental Allies 167.jpg Accidental Allies 168.jpg Accidental Allies 035.jpg Accidental Allies 036.jpg Accidental Allies 037.jpg Accidental Allies 038.jpg Accidental Allies 039.jpg Accidental Allies 040.jpg Accidental Allies 043.jpg Accidental Allies 063.jpg Accidental Allies 064.jpg Accidental Allies 065.jpg Accidental Allies 066.jpg Accidental Allies 081.jpg Accidental Allies 082.jpg Accidental Allies 085.jpg Accidental Allies 086.jpg Accidental Allies 102.jpg Accidental Allies 143.jpg Accidental Allies 144.jpg Accidental Allies 145.jpg Accidental Allies 163.jpg Accidental Allies 164.jpg Accidental Allies 169.jpg Accidental Allies 170.jpg Accidental Allies 171.jpg Accidental Allies 172.jpg Accidental Allies 173.jpg Accidental Allies 174.jpg Accidental Allies 176.jpg Sabine 1.PNG Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-22.jpg Sabine.PNG Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Most Wanted List Category:Stealth Force Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Pilot Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Artist Category:Mandalorian Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Thief Category:Horseback Riding Category:Galactic Empire Category:Marksmanship Category:Special Forces Category:Chosen Ones Category:Resistance Category:Military Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Warrior Category:Pirates Category:Lothal Category:Daughter Category:New Republic Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Heterosexuality Category:Scientists